The Adventures of Mia and Emma
by alygator86
Summary: These are the Adventures of Mia Hunt and Emma Shepherd. You should probably read my fic Mia Hunt first but you don’t have to.
1. Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: Mia and Emma are mine. That's it.

Rating: K+

These are the Adventures of Mia Hunt and Emma Shepherd. You should probably read my fic Mia Hunt first but you don't have to.

Thanks so much to crimsonmaz for the awesome beta job.

Beth taught the class about interviews. You had to ask someone questions to get a story. The assignment for her class involved students asking their parents how they met. The kids could write down as much as they wanted, then they would share the story with the class. It worked on their writing and speaking skills by putting a story in chronological order.

Mia asked Cristina and Owen how they met, and it sounded a little like a fairy tale.

"Once upon a time, my mom and dad met when my mom was at work. My dad was on vacation from the army. He was in a car accident and cut his leg. He helped the other people and got to the hospital where my mom works. My mom's boss told her to fix my dad's leg, so she did. Well, she was going to, but he did it himself. My mom said that was hot,"

A couple of kids giggled.

"My dad went to help his patients, even though mom said he didn't have any because he didn't work there. But she went to talk to Aunt Meredith. They were outside and my mom slipped on some ice and fell down. Before she could get up, an icicle fell from the roof and stabbed her in the chest!" She pointed to the area that Cristina had pointed to while they were telling her the story.

"Aunt Meredith went to get help and my dad came out and called my mom a damsel in distress. My mom says it's because he has a," she looked at her paper, "savior complex. But anyway, he carried her inside to take care of her.

"After a while, because they had to do tests and stuff, my dad pulled out the icicle. My mom said he did it without her permission, but my dad said 'So?'. He says that a lot sometimes. Then he fixed her cut."

Pausing, Mia looked up to see the wide-eyed interest of her classmates and the thoughtful look on her teacher's face. Smiling a little to herself, she continued.

"He thought about staying in Seattle because he really liked my mom, but he had to go back to the army to finish his job. But, when he was done he came back! And then they worked together and lived happily ever after!"


	2. The Whole Story

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! After this one, the adventures will be while Mia and Emma are different ages.

If you have an idea for an adventure, let me know and I'll write it.

Thanks to crimsonmaz again for the awesome beta work.

* * *

Emma went to the front of the classroom, her paper in hand. She stood in front of her classmates with a smile.

"I asked my mom and dad how they met. My mom said they met before they started working together and they became friends at work and then fell in love," she explained, "but I asked my Aunt Cristina and she told me the whoooole story."

Mia giggled because she had been there for that.

"Aunt Cristina said that my mom and dad _did_ meet before they started work together. They met at Joe's bar. He's a friend of our family and his bar is near the hospital.

"My dad was there, wearing a shirt he calls his "red good-looking shirt". My mom was at the intern mixer she had to go to for all the surgical interns, but she got bored there so she also went to the bar. My dad was trying to talk to her, but she was ignoring him. He told her he was someone you had to get to know to love. My mom said she was just a girl in a bar and my dad told her that was okay, because _he_ was just a guy in a bar."

Looking up and seeing the confused looks on a few of her classmates' faces, Emma shrugged and went on.

"I don't know why they said that. They're always saying weird things like that. Then Aunt Cristina said that they went and hung out at my mom's house and kissed!

A few of the students giggled because kissing was considered gross to the mind of a second grader.

"The next day they found out that they worked together, so they became friends and then they fell in love and got married! The end!"


	3. Stuffed Animal Surgery

I thought I'd post another adventure because the first two were so short.

Kindergarten – 5 years old.

* * *

Meredith and Cristina sat across from one another at the island in Meredith and Derek's kitchen, in the house they had built on Derek's land. Mia and Emma were playing in the playroom while Ethan and Lucas took a nap in the playpen.

"I love naptime," Cristina said, drinking some water.

She and Meredith both had the day off, so they'd gathered at Meredith's house for a play date; something neither of them ever thought they'd be doing five years ago.

The girls came out of the playroom with Emma's pink stuffed rabbit. When she was a baby, it had been longer than she was. It was amazing how much kids could grow in a short space of time.

Emma handed the bunny to Meredith.

"Mommy, Floppy Bunny needs surgery!"

Meredith and Cristina looked at each other, then back to the girls, "I thought that's what you guys were doing," Meredith replied.

"Yeah, but she needs a specialer surgeon," Mia told them, her expression earnest, "Floppy Bunny needs brain surgery!"

"What's wrong with his brain?" Cristina asked.

The girls shrugged, "He needs something in it."

"Um, okay." Meredith replied. Looking at her twisted half with mirth in her eyes, she asked, "Cristina, do you want to assist me?"

"Sure," Cristina nodded suppressing a smile and playing along.

"We'll need scissors, a needle and some thread. And some pennies," Meredith said and went off to get them.

Cristina lifted the girls on to the bar chairs at the island, grabbed some paper towels and spread them counter to make a 'sterile, surgical environment'. Meredith came back with the stuff they needed, set it all up in an orderly fashion, and then stood at the head of the island in front of Floppy Bunny's head.

"Ok," Mia said, "You can start. Floppy Bunny is ready."

Cristina handed Meredith the scissors and Meredith cut open the top of Floppy Bunny's head. She carefully moved around some of the stuffing.

"Pennies please," Meredith requested.

Cristina handed Meredith the pennies. Who knew why she was using pennies? Meredith put them into Floppy Bunny's head, and then began closing up. Using a needle and thread was a little more difficult than doing sutures for her, but she managed.

Meredith finished up and sat Floppy Bunny up.

"Here you go. She's all better."

Emma grinned and hugged her favorite stuffed animal, "Thank you, mommy."

The girls hopped down and went back to the playroom.

"Didn't think you'd be doing surgery today, did you?" Cristina asked with a laugh.

Meredith shook her head, "Nope. But our daughters have great imaginations."

"They're totally going to be surgeons."

-----

Mia and Emma played for a little while longer before bringing out Mia's Mr. Bear.

"Mommy," Mia handed Cristina Mr. Bear, "Mr. Bear has a heart problem."

"He needs surgery, Aunt Cristina," Emma added.

Mr. Bear was a Build-a-Bear and Cristina was pretty certain she knew where his heart was. She could totally do this.

"Where do you keep the band-aids?" Cristina asked Meredith.

"I'll get you one," Meredith went to the cabinet by the sink and grabbed a princess band-aid.

The girls climbed back up onto the stools while Meredith and Cristina got ready for more stuffed animal surgery.

"I can go in through the back where he was tied up when we finished building him, or I can go in through the front," Cristina told the girls.

"Front!" Mia decided, "Then he can have a cool scar."

Meredith laughed, "She's seriously your daughter."

"Oh yeah," Cristina smiled. She picked up the scissors and used one end to open Mr. Bear up.

Mia had named the bear herself without any help. She hadn't heard about the time Cristina was on paeds with the ridiculous pin named Mr. Bear who ate children.

When Cristina had Mr. Bear open, she located his Build-a-Bear heart, put the princess band-aid on it and put it back in Mr. Bear's chest. She closed him up with the needle and thread, making sure the incision could be clearly seen so Mr. Bear would have his scar. Cristina knotted the thread so it wouldn't come loose, cut the extra and handed him back to Mia.

"Thanks, mommy," Mia grinned, "he's all better now!"

"We have to put him in the post-op so we can watch him and Floppy Bunny," Emma told her person.

Mia nodded, "And do their labs."

The girls left Meredith and Cristina alone again.

"They're four," Meredith stated, "and they're talking about post-op."

"We have about 20 years until they're doing real post ops," Cristina replied, "Most four year olds don't even know about post-op. I think our kids are going to be _badass_ surgeons."

"Seriously."


	4. Snow Day

I'm home sick so why not post another adventure? That seems like a good plan to me.

Crimsonmaz is a rockin beta. Less than three.

* * *

5th grade – 11 years old

Mia and Emma were going to have a field day of sorts. It was really a snow day, which didn't seem like the ideal condition for a day of excitement and adventure but, for the two of them, it worked. Usually, at least one parent was off their shift when a snow day came around, so the girls would stay home. Today, however, Meredith, Derek, Cristina and Owen all had to work. Work meant that the four of them had to be up early, but it served to sooner draw their attention to the snow day. And a snow day with all their parents at work meant that Mia and Emma got to hang out at the hospital.

The best friends had each received a cell phone when they started middle school last September. They were no longer at the same school as their brothers, and it had been decided that they should have a way to contact any of the four parents if they needed to after school.

This morning, they were using their phones to plan their day.

'_Bring ur scrubs,'_ Mia texted Emma.

'_we have hwk 2 do,'_ Emma replied.

Mia rolled her eyes, '_it won't take all day.'_

'_ok. c u soon.'_

-----

Mia and Emma were set up in Cristina's office, their backpacks resting on the floor in front of the couch. Their brothers would spend the day in day care, since there was no one to look after them; at eleven, the girls were just a little too young, and the two boys wanted to play with the toys in day care anyway.

The girls didn't understand them. Boys were weird.

"Ok, I have to get to surgery. Aunt Meredith has surgery soon too. I suspect she'll be really busy today with all the head traumas from the ice," Cristina smiled to herself for a second, thinking of the awesome surgeries she could get today.

"And dad has to run the pit so you can get the awesome surgeries," Mia added.

"And my dad will be bossing everyone around," said Emma, "Even though mom is totally the boss of him."

Cristina laughed, "Pretty much. So get your work done and just hang out. Text one of us if you need us."

"Got it, mom," Mia replied. Her mom was an odd mixture of over-protective and somewhat permissive. Her dad was more of the authoritarian, but they were both good at giving punishments. It was like they had meetings about it or something.

Cristina left them to do their homework.

"So we'll do our homework first, then we'll get changed and check the board to see what they're up to so we can watch something," Mia explained.

"Don't you think we'll get in trouble with someone?" asked Emma.

Mia shook her head, "Your dad is chief of surgery. My dad is best friends with your dad."

"That's true."

"Seriously. Now let's get our work done so we can get out of here."

-----

Mia and Emma got their homework done in about an hour. They then changed into the scrubs they got for Christmas - or Hanukkah in Mia's case. Once changed, they left Cristina's office and went to the surgical board.

"Oh look! Uncle Owen has one that started just a couple minutes ago," Emma pointed.

"Great! Let's go there," Mia grabbed Emma's hand and went up the stairs to the gallery for OR 2. They took a seat in the front row; the only other occupant was an intern doing charts.

"Oh wow! Look at that!" Emma grinned enthusiastically. She was as fascinated by surgery as Mia was. They were definitely like their moms.

Mia giggled, "This is going to be a great surgery."

The intern looked up from his work at the sound of their girlish giggles. "You two aren't supposed to be in here."

"Oh, no, it's okay. That's my dad," Mia pointed down to the OR.

The intern looked down to where she was pointing, then back at Mia and her red hair. "What's your name?"

Mia grinned, "Mia."

"Okay, uh, what's your last name?"

They loved it when they made interns nervous. Most of them were afraid of Cristina, some were afraid of Owen, a few (though not many) feared Meredith, and pretty much all of them were afraid of Derek – he was the chief of surgery after all.

"Hunt," she said simply, knowing this intern was probably afraid of her mom.

The intern nodded then looked at Emma, "Then you're Emma Shepherd."

Emma smiled, "Yep!"

"Yeah, okay. Have fun watching the surgery," the intern said, going back to his work.

-----

When Owen finished his surgery, he happened to look up just in time to see two small people – one with light brown wavy hair and one with curly red hair – leave the gallery. He smiled to himself; Cristina totally won that bet – they couldn't stay away from surgery.

* * *

If you have an idea for an adventure, let me know! I'm always open to ideas and suggestions for Adventures Mia and Emma could have :)


	5. Summer Break

Another adventure! Happy Grey's Day!!

4th grade - 10

Mia and Emma were on summer vacation. They had begged their parents to let them come to the hospital instead of staying home. Most kids would love to have the luxury of sleeping in during summer vacation, but not Mia and Emma. They just finished 4th grade and wanted nothing more than to hang out at the hospital.

Somehow, they had each managed to get their parents to agree and now were currently hanging out in Derek's office, playing with stethoscopes. They were also plotting their escape so that they could go exploring.

Their plans were set in motion when Derek was paged.

"Mia, Emma, I need to take care of something but I'll be back soon," he told them, "Don't cause too much trouble."

"Ok, Daddy," Emma smiled.

"Alright, Uncle Derek," Mia replied at the same time.

As Derek rushed off to answer the page, Mia turned to Emma.

"Let's go."

Emma shook her head, "We can't leave."

"Why not?" Mia asked, "Uncle Derek didn't say anything about staying here. He just said to not cause too much trouble."

Emma paused to think for a second. As usual, Mia made a lot of sense; technically, they wouldn't be disobeying anything her dad told them. "Okay, maybe we can visit some of Arizona's patients."

Mia grinned, "Good idea. Let's go!"

-----

Mia and Emma made their way to the pediatric wing, both of them wearing the stethoscopes from Derek's office draped around their necks. They had fixed their hair before setting out on their adventure; Emma had her long hair braided down her back and Mia had tied her red hair into pigtails, which now brushed against her shoulders as they walked.

They stumbled across the room of a solitary girl who was a year older than them. Her name was Kaylee and she had long brown hair. They found out that her dad was at work and her mom had gone off to do something for her brother.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kaylee asked, "It looks so nice outside."

"Our parents are doctors," Mia told her. They had both climbed up to sit on her bed.

"And we want to be doctors too," Emma added. "So we like hanging out here."

Kaylee giggled, "You guys are funny."

"What are you here for?" Emma asked.

"I had my appendix taken out," she told them, lifting up her hospital gown to show them the bandage.

"That's so cool!" Mia exclaimed, as she gazed wide-eyed at Kaylee's dressing.

"My Mom had her appendix taken out," Emma told them, "She has a really cool scar."

Kaylee suddenly had an idea, "You guys could practice being doctors on me!"

"We could!" Mia's eyes widened with excitement. She crawled to the other side of Kaylee, put the stethoscope in her ears and pressed the chest piece to where Kaylee's heart was and listened. "It's beating very nicely," Mia reported.

Emma followed suit and put the ear piece of her own stethoscope in her ears, reached over and pressed the chest piece against Kaylee's chest to listen to her lungs. "Breathe in," Emma instructed.

Kaylee took a deep breath in then let it out.

"Mmhmm," Emma mimicked what she'd seen her parents do and moved the chest piece to another area, "Again."

Kaylee took another deep breath.

Emma nodded, pretending that she knew what she was listening to, "Very good."

Mia and Emma were trying to figure out what other doctor-y things they could do, when Arizona popped in.

"Are you two supposed to be in here?" she asked them, already knowing the answer.

"We were just checking Kaylee's vitals," Mia told her, gracing Arizona with a big smile.

Emma gave her a big smile too; it usually worked with her dad. "She's doing very well!"

"I'm very happy to hear that," Arizona smiled as she played along, "But now she needs to rest so that she can get better faster. I'll tell you what, if you ask your parents and they say okay, how about coming to visit her again a little later?"

Mia and Emma slid down from Kaylee's bed, "Okay!"

They left the pediatric wing and raced to the cardio wing to see if Cristina would show them something cool. They rounded a corner and, literally, ran into someone.

"Excuse me," he said, instinctively putting a hand on each of their shoulders to steady them.

The girls looked up at the tall man; he wasn't someone they had ever seen before. He had dark skin and looked like he was a doctor, not a patient or a family member.

"We're sorry we ran into you," Emma apologized first.

Mia nodded, "Yeah, sorry."

"Why were you running?" He asked, curious as to why two little girls with stethoscopes were running through the cardio wing.

"We were pretending we got paged," Emma told him.

"Our parents are all surgeons," Mia told him; it was what they told everyone who wondered why they were so fascinated with hospitals, "Are you a surgeon?"

"I'm a heart surgeon," he nodded, "But I work at a private practice. I'm here today to see one of my patients."

"Did they have a cool surgery?" Mia asked, excited, "My mom is a heart surgeon too!"

Before he could answer, Cristina hurried towards them after spotting them from a distance.

"There you are! Didn't Derek tell you to stay in his office?" She asked the girls.

Emma shook her head, "Nope."

"No mom, he just told us not to get into too much trouble. And we didn't!" Mia did her best to find the loop holes that would save them from getting into trouble, "We went and visited one of Arizona's patients and kept her company. And then we were coming to find you to see if you had something cool to show us."

Cristina arched a doubtful brow and gave them a look which said 'Seriously? You're smart, but I'm smarter and now you are in big trouble young lady.'

"And we love you," Mia added with a sweet smile, seeing Cristina's look. At times like these, using her girlish charms had managed to get her out of trouble. Well, with her dad at least.

"Nice try," Cristina replied, repressing a grin of her own.

"So, this is your daughter?" The dark-skinned heart surgeon, who had momentarily been forgotten, asked.

Cristina nodded, playing with one of Mia's pigtails, "Yeah, this is Mia. And that's Emma Shepherd."

He nodded, seeing the resemblance now.

"Is he your friend, mom?" Mia asked, "Can we go see his patient too?"

"Ooooh! Yeah! Can we?" Emma questioned.

"No," she told them, "You're going back to Derek's office. And when I call him in ten minutes you'd better be there, or you're staying home with your brothers and the babysitter tomorrow. Oh, and no surgery talk for a week!"

The girls looked at each other, then at Cristina, then at the man they'd run into, then at each other again, both of them processing the punishment. Together, they turned around and headed towards Derek's office.

"Don't run," he called after them.

"They were running?" Cristina asked worriedly, concern etched on her brow, as she turned around to see their little forms disappear around the corner. They were not supposed to run.

"They are exactly like you and Dr. Grey," he commented, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Cristina smiled wistfully upon hearing his observation, "Yeah they are, aren't they? They'll be the best interns for sure."


	6. Bathroom Adventures

Another adventure for you!! Again, if you have any adventure suggestions, let me know. Crimsonmaz is amazing.

* * *

Meredith and Cristina were hanging out in the bathroom adjacent to Meredith's bedroom. Although this wasn't a usual occurrence, it was reminiscent of a particular moment in their years as interns. This time Meredith sat on the lid of the toilet, while Cristina was sitting, fully clothed, in the empty claw-footed bath tub; the similarities ended there. Three pregnancy tests sat on the edge of the sink and Cristina was using her phone to keep time.

"I don't know why we couldn't have just done a blood test," Cristina complained, breaking the silence.

"Because we're off today and it would have been weird if we were only there for half an hour," Meredith replied.

Cristina tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "But we're just going to do one tomorrow anyway."

"I didn't question your crazy when you dragged me off to do an ultrasound after your stick turned blue," Meredith pointed out.

"I have a history, I just wanted to make sure everything was good," Christina replied, shrugging.

"Still, I didn't question your way. So, don't question mine!"

Cristina smirked at Meredith in response then, after a beat, asked, "So, if you are pregnant, how pregnant are you?"

"Not as pregnant as you," Meredith retorted, knowing she sounded a little immature but not really caring. It was Cristina after all.

Cristina laughed, "Are you calling me fat?"

"No, you're not even showing yet!" When had they ever had a conversation like this? Not any time Meredith could recall; it was kind of scary, but in a good way.

Cristina rubbed her hands over her stomach, "Owen seems to think I am, a little bit."

"You're what? Thirteen weeks?" Meredith estimated, more to herself, "But you're really skinny to begin with, so it's possible."

"Stop talking about me being fat and check your tests," Cristina waved impatiently at her person, "Your time is up."

Meredith got up, went to the sink, and read each of the tests then turned to Cristina. "Your baby has a person."

------

The pregnant duo, a name they had coined for themselves, sat together at the bar at Joe's. They were waiting for their other halves to get there so they could all go out to dinner. It was Derek and Owen's idea of course, but it sounded like fun. Lately, anything involving food sounded like fun to the twisted sisters.

"Why are you two hanging out here?" Joe asked, aware of both their delicate conditions.

"Why wouldn't we?" Cristina asked with a shrug, eating a peanut.

"Because you're both pregnant," Joe replied, refilling Meredith's water.

"So?"

"Don't mind her. She's grumpy because she thinks she's fat," Meredith explained, "She popped, which we think is adorable, but she thinks she's fat. And she didn't get a good surgery today to make her feel better."

Joe nodded in understanding, "How far along are you guys now?"

"I'm eleven weeks and Cristina is seventeen weeks," Meredith told him, "How are Walter and the twins?"

"Sweet of you to ask, but they're really good!" Joe replied with a smile. "Soon enough we'll all be able to compare notes and pass around pictures."

At that, Cristina pulled something out of her bag and put it on the bar for Joe to see.

"Well, look at that!" he picked up the picture and grinned as he took in its contents.

Cristina smiled, her mood lifting at the opportunity to show off the ultrasound picture to someone who hadn't seen it yet; of course, the extra estrogen probably also served as an additional influence. "I'm having a girl."

"Aw, girls are great!" Joe grinned, "They're heaps of fun, and there's so many cute clothes to get them!"

------

Meredith and Cristina sat together at a table in the cafeteria. At fifteen weeks, Meredith had just popped out a cute baby bump, but still managed to fit into her normal scrubs. Cristina was twenty-one weeks and slightly pissed off that she'd had to upgrade to a larger size. Owen told her she looked beautiful but he always thought that, so Cristina decided his opinion was biased.

"Peanut has started kicking harder," Cristina told Meredith. They each had a nickname for their respective babies so that they had something to call them instead of 'the baby' or 'it'. Cristina and Owen's baby was called Peanut.

"Really?" Meredith grinned, "That's exciting!"

"It is," Cristina nodded in agreement, "Owen has been waiting, not so patiently, to be able to feel her kick. Although, it isn't very exciting during surgery. It's slightly distracting, actually."

"I bet it is. I think I've been feeling The Bean move around a little bit," Meredith reported.

"Yeah, you'll be able to feel it anytime now," Cristina nodded, pausing a second before adding, "How weird is this conversation for us?"

Meredith laughed, "We're becoming mommies!"

Cristina munched thoughtfully on her salad, "Oh hey. You were supposed to find out if The Bean was a boy or a girl this morning."

"We're having a girl," Meredith grinned.

"Peanut is excited about that," Cristina replied with a smile, her hand unconsciously running over her stomach.

"The Bean is glad that Peanut is excited," giggled Meredith.

-----

Meredith waddled to the nurses' station and noticed Cristina sitting on one of the rolly chairs behind the counter. Pulling up a chair of her own beside her best friend, she lowered herself carefully down onto it.

"Aren't you supposed to be home?" Meredith asked, certain that Cristina was supposed to be on maternity leave.

She nodded, "Yes, but I'm having contractions. They're only about fifteen minutes apart right now but it's a lot easier being here and yelling at interns than it is being at home by myself."

"Does Owen know?" Meredith asked.

"Nope," Cristina shook her head, "That's how I'm here. If he knew, we would both be at home – which seems pointless. So I'm here."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm thinking probably when my water breaks," Cristina replied, "Mia seems to be taking her time, so no reason to have him hovering when there's nothing to do."

"Well The Bean hopes her person is born today," Meredith smiled. Talking about the babies like this was fun.

"Yeah, well Peanut –"Cristina was cut off by a contraction. She gripped the arms of the chair and closed her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose while it ran its course. After it passed, she remarked, "Peanut wants to cause me as much pain as possible. But little does she know, as soon as I can, I'm getting an epidural."

"That sounds like a great plan."

-----

Meredith sat propped up on her hospital bed, staring at the little pink bundle in her arms. Derek had gone to call his mom and sisters to give them all the details, and to find her some food. Emma Shepherd had Derek's bright blue eyes and her light hair.

She looked up when she heard someone walk in and saw her person carrying Mia in a red baby sling.

"Hey," Meredith smiled, "Look at her hair!"

Cristina sat on the edge of her bed, "I know! It's grown so much and she's only four weeks old!"

"And it's so red!" Meredith reached over to run her hand over Mia's soft, baby hair, "There's no question who her daddy is."

Cristina laughed, "Not at all. Peanut wanted to come see her person."

Meredith shifted the new baby so that she was closer to Cristina and Mia. "The Bean was so excited to meet her person that she decided to come two weeks early."

"These two are going to be trouble makers, I can see it already," Cristina pronounced, putting a finger in Emma's hand and smiling as the tiny digits clutched it.

"Just like us," Meredith pointed out.

"Without the tequila and inappropriate men, and…stuff," Cristina hoped.

Meredith nodded, "But the pink hair might be okay."


	7. Halloween

About that time for another Adventure. Adventure suggestions are love.

This Adventure is dedicated to Carlithiel and greysobsession XD

Halloween – 6th grade: Mia and Emma - 12, Ethan and Lucas – 9

* * *

Emma and Ethan arrived at Cristina and Owen's house with Meredith early on Halloween afternoon. The kids ran in to find their respective persons. Meredith discovered Cristina and Owen setting up the pumpkin carving area in the kitchen.

"Hey, Happy Halloween," Owen greeted her. He was spreading newspaper over the kitchen table.

"Hey," Cristina called from the other side of the kitchen, grabbing a big bowl from under the stove.

Meredith set her keys on the counter, "Hey. Derek will be here a little later. He had…chiefly things to do. I love your decorations."

"That was all Owen," Cristina replied, "He went a little crazy this year."

Ethan and Lucas ran into the kitchen.

"Is it time yet, mom?" Lucas asked, bouncing up and down a little bit.

"Almost," Cristina replied, "Go sit down and dad will bring in the pumpkins."

The boys sat next to each other at the table, ready to start. Owen went out to the garage to bring in the pumpkins, taking a few trips before had brought them all in. Meredith and Cristina opened the pumpkin carving kits and set the scooping and cutting tools on the table.

"Ethan, will you go tell Emma and Mia to come down?" Meredith asked her son.

Ethan took a deep breath and yelled: "Mia! Emma! Come carve pumpkins!!!"

Meredith looked at him in disbelief, "Seriously? I could have done that. I wanted you to get up, go upstairs and tell them in a nice, inside voice."

"Sorry, mom," Ethan apologized, giving her a look that would, one day, evolve into his own McDreamy look.

Mia and Emma stampeded down the stairs and into the kitchen wearing surgical masks and scrub caps.

"What are you wearing?" Cristina asked, chuckling with amusement.

Owen picked up the camera from the counter and leaned over the breakfast bar to snap a picture of them.

"We're going to be doing pumpkin surgery," Emma explained.

"And now we're ready," Mia finished, "We were going to wear our scrubs, but we didn't want to get them dirty before trick-or-treating."

"Girls are weird," Lucas said to Ethan, who nodded his agreement.

Owen chuckled and made his way to the table. "I'll cut the top off the pumpkins so you can scoop out the insides. Mom, Aunt Meredith and I will sort out the seeds so I can bake them later."

"Mmmm!!" The kids chorused at the mention of pumpkin seeds.

There was a pumpkin for each of them. Owen went around the table, cutting a hole in the top of each of the pumpkins.

"We're going to work on ours together," Mia said.

"I'm assisting Mia on her pumpkin surgery and she's assisting me on mine," Emma announced to their parents.

"That sounds like fun," Meredith replied with a smile.

She sat at one side of the table with Cristina, ready to start separating seeds from pumpkin insides. Owen sat across from them when he was done, and the kids started scooping out the pumpkins. He was waiting for one of them to ask for help.

Mia and Emma worked on Mia's pumpkin first.

"Scooper," Mia requested, holding out her hand. Emma placed the plastic pumpkin scooper in her hand.

"Removing the handle flap," Mia announced, and pulled off the lid Owen had created, pretending she was performing surgery.

Emma took the lid and set it on the table while Mia carefully started scooping out the insides of the pumpkin. Their brothers, in contrast, were reaching into their pumpkins and pulling out the slippery, orange goo with their hands, giggling like crazy.

"Braaaiiins," Lucas said, pumpkin pulp in hand, pretending he was a zombie.

Cristina shot a questioning look across the table to Owen who, in return, shrugged. They then looked at Meredith who looked as clueless as they did.

"Hey," she said putting her hand up in mock defense as she laughed, "I have no idea how he learned about zombies."

"Oh, look at that mediastinum, Dr. Mia," Emma commented, peering in the pumpkin. They didn't always know what the medical terms meant, but it didn't mean they couldn't use them.

Mia nodded, "Yes, I see, Dr. Emma. That must come out immediately!"

She pulled out more of the pumpkin insides, dropping them in the growing pile of pumpkin guts that were already on the table.

"His appendix needs to come out too," Mia noted.

"You should remove it then," Emma replied, "Quickly before he becomes septic!"

"We have such awesome kids," Cristina said to Meredith with a chuckle.

"Seriously."

-----

The girls were just finishing up with their pumpkin surgery on Emma's pumpkin. Ethan and Lucas had been done for a while, even after having to wait for Owen to cut the faces for them.

Mia and Emma were huddled closely to Emma's pumpkin, drawing a face of their own to be cut out soon.

"How's it going?" Derek asked, having arrived a few hours after the pumpkin carving/surgery began.

Owen was preparing the seeds for baking and waiting for the frozen pizza to finish cooking in the oven.

Cristina and Meredith were sitting at the table watching their daughters, who were completely focused on their "patient".

"Good," Meredith replied, smiling up at him, "Ethan and Lucas are playing in Lucas's room and these two are being plastic surgeons right now."

Derek leaned down and gave Meredith a kiss hello then went around and dropped a kiss on Emma's head then Mia's head.

"Are you going to give him fangs?" he asked them, looking over their shoulders at the pumpkin.

"No, daddy!" Emma exclaimed, like it was obvious that was not the way to go. "We're almost ready to cut. You have to go sit down with Aunt Cristina and mom if you want to watch."

"Bossy," Derek chuckled as he took a seat, sitting where Lucas had been earlier.

"Derek, did you want something to drink?" Owen offered.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied.

Emma finally sat up and put down the marker.

"Scalpel," she requested from Mia and received the little cutting tool from the carving kit.

Emma carefully cut along the lines they had drawn on the pumpkin, carving out the face.

"Very nice, Dr. Emma," Mia commented, part of the way through the "plastic surgery".

"Thank you, Dr. Mia," she replied.

Mia glanced up and saw all their parents watching, "The chief of surgery looks really happy," she reported to her person, "I think he thinks we're the best interns ever."

"We _are_ the best interns ever," Emma replied, "They'll have to make us co-chief residents."


	8. Baby Brothers

I totally forgot to post this on Friday!

* * *

Cristina and Meredith watched on as Mia and Emma sat together in the giant, empty tub playing with a ball. It was an attempt, on both their parts, to take their minds off the time.

"Have I ever told you how much I like your bathroom?" Cristina asked, looking around from her seat on the counter.

Not long after Emma was born, Meredith and Derek had built a house on their land. The bathroom adjacent to the master bedroom was very large and had a big Jacuzzi bathtub.

Meredith giggled as she looked up at her best friend from her seat on the floor, her back propped up against the wall, "No, I don't think you have actually."

"Mommy, can I have a snake?" Mia asked.

Cristina gave Meredith a puzzled look. Why would her daughter, who was only two and a half years old, be asking for a snake?

"Maybe when you're older," Cristina replied, "But what do you think about a baby brother or sister?"

Mia mulled over it for a second, her lips pursed in childish concentration, "No."

"Me either," Emma piped in, shaking her head.

Cristina and Meredith exchanged looks again, and this time they held a hint of worry.

"Why not?" Meredith asked, turning her attention back to the girls.

"I already have a sister," Emma said, her voice echoing in the empty tub.

"Me too," Mia agreed.

Neither Cristina nor Meredith knew how to handle what they were hearing.

"You know you're not sisters, right?" Cristina tried.

Mia and Emma both nodded distractedly, still playing with their ball.

"We know," Emma said.

Meredith stood up, leaning against the counter next to Cristina so she could look into the faces of their daughters.

"Then what's wrong with having a little brother or sister?" she asked, curiously.

"'Cause then we won't be sisters anymore," Mia replied, looking a little mournfully at her mom and aunt.

Cristina chuckled softly, giving Meredith a knowing look, "Owen was right, they're the second generation twisted sisters."

Confused, Emma looked up at Cristina and asked, "What's twisted sisters?"

"We'll tell you when you're older," Cristina replied and checked her phone. It wasn't quite time yet.

Meredith shook her head at the thought of the second-generation twisted sisters. "Even if you have a little brother or sister, you two will still be best friends. We'll," she motioned between herself and Cristina, "still be best friends."

"They'll just be someone younger than you who you can teach everything you know to," Cristina finished. Being an only child, she had to relate this piece of wisdom to her experience in having interns.

Mia and Emma looked at each other for a few moments, whispering to one another in some sort of conference, trying to work out the details for themselves.

Cristina's phone beeped and she nudged Meredith, not wanting to disturb the twisted sisters in miniature as they continued their discussion in earnest. Meredith went down to the other end of the counter to check the line up of pregnancy tests.

About six weeks ago, Callie and Arizona had taken the girls for the night so Meredith and Derek and Cristina and Owen could have their own date nights. Apparently, each of the couples had used their night to be more productive than anyone thought.

Of course, they both got pregnant at the same time.

Mia and Emma had, by then, finished their discussion and turned their attentions back to their moms.

"Ok, you can have a baby," Emma announced, "But not right now."

"It won't be right now," Meredith replied, "You guys will be three by the time you have little brothers or sisters."

"Okay!" Mia and Emma exclaimed in unison, deciding that this was an acceptable term and went back to playing.

"Seriously?" Cristina asked. She had suspected that _she_ was pregnant, but for _both_ of them to be pregnant? That was just crazy. Or maybe it was destiny. Who knew?

"Seriously," Meredith affirmed, hopping up to sit next to Cristina, "At least they said we were allowed to."

Cristina had to laugh at the absurdity of it all, "I'm glad our daughters gave us permission to be pregnant."

"Mommy, can I have a snake even if I have a brother or sister?" Mia's question echoed from somewhere in the depths of the mammoth bathtub.

Cristina sighed in amused defeat as she leaned back against the wall, "I'll talk to daddy about it."

"'Kay!" was Mia's enthusiastic reply before she and her person started on another game.


	9. Introducing Nico, later Halloween night

"Mooom!" Mia called as the pack of trick-or-treaters and the accompanying dads entered the house.

"Kitchen," Cristina called back from her seat at the table with Meredith and Teddy.

Mia and Emma lugged their loot to the kitchen, followed by Nicole Sloan. The younger brothers ran to the family room still hyped up from trick-or-treating. Derek, Owen, and Mark said hello to their respective wives on their way to join the boys and keep them from eating too much more candy.

"Mom, can Nico spend the night too?" Mia asked, "Uncle Mark and Dad said to ask you guys."

"Please mom?" Nico asked, giving Teddy the same look Mark gave her when he wanted something.

"If it's ok with Aunt Cristina, it's ok with me," Teddy told her with a smile.

Cristina pretended to consider this, knowing what would come next.

"I'll give you some of my candy!" Mia offered eagerly.

"Three Reeses Cups, two Kit Kats, and your Milk Duds since you don't eat them anyway," Cristina proposed.

Mia dropped her pillow case of candy on the floor, dumped it out right there and the girls started going though it to find the candy Cristina requested.

Mia searched for the Reeses' Cups, Emma got the two Kit Kats and Nico sorted out the Milk Duds.

"Here you go, Aunt Cristina," Nico said quietly as usual, giving her all the Milk Duds while Emma and Mia searched for one more Reeses'.

Cristina smiled and piled the Milk Duds on the table, "Thanks, Nico!"

The last Reeses' was found and Cristina received the rest of her candy. She opened up a box of Milk Duds.

"Ok, Nico can spend the night, too. Go do your candy exchange then you can each have…" she looked at Meredith and Teddy.

"Four," Meredith nodded.

"I think four is good," Teddy agreed.

Cristina turned back to the girls, "Four pieces of candy tonight. Bring the rest here when you're done,"

The girls squealed with excitement, mobbed Meredith, Cristina, and Teddy with hugs then, with their candy, ran up to Mia's room.

Cristina popped a Milk Dud into her mouth, "I love Halloween. Either one of you want one?" She asked, referring to her pile of candy.

"Oh, yes please!" Teddy took a Reeses' Cup, "Nicely played. And thanks for letting her stay."

"Lucas is sleeping over at Mer's house and Nico will actually be quieter. I'm still amazed by that. You and McSteamy had a shy kid."

"We all are," laughed Meredith.

Teddy chuckled, "Yeah, but Shane definitely makes up for it."

As if on cue, they heard the boys shouting in play from the next room, Shane the loudest.

Upstairs in Mia's room, Mia, Emma and Nico each dumped out their candy and began the swap.

"Why didn't Nico spend the night last Halloween?" Emma asked, separating out the smarties and gummi bears.

"Me and Shane were sick," Nico replied, tossing a bag of fun sized M&Ms into Mia's pile and swiping a Tootsie Pop.

Mia took a Crunch bar from Emma's candy, giving her three small boxes of Dots in return, "Oh yeah! Last year we could have 3 pieces. But we have a plan. We take 4 that we're going to eat now and then we take 4 pieces that we want to eat later and put it my doctor bag."

"Oh that's a good idea," Nico smiled, putting the candy she was choosing in a separate pile.

"Oh yeah," Emma nodded, "And our moms don't even know."

"So how much candy do they actually eat?" Teddy asked, taking a sip of her water.

Cristina grinned, "double what we tell them."

"They save it for their slumber party and it's Halloween," Meredith added.

"That's what I though," laughed Teddy, "Mia and Emma looked too excited to be allowed four pieces."

"Yep," Meredith giggled, "The boys haven't figured out how to be tricky yet."

"Thank God," Cristina took a bite of her Kit Kat.


	10. Gossip

Phoebe rocks for betaing!

The girls are about 12 or 13 years old.

* * *

Mia, Emma, and Nico were all sitting together, spread out at the table in the kitchen at Nico's house doing their homework.

"Do you know what I heard?" Nico asked her friends, looking up from her math homework.

"What?" Mia asked, gladly accepting a distraction from her reading assignment.

"Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek broke up like four or five times before they actually got married," Nico told them. They had had a day off school the other day and Nico had proven to be as big a gossip as her father.

"That many?" Emma asked in surprise. "I thought it was just a couple of times."

Nico nodded, "And Aunt Cristina and Uncle Owen broke up twice. But my mom said the second time was only for a few hours so it doesn't count."

Teddy chuckled to herself from where she was working on the computer in the other room. Even though at the time she had wanted to be with Owen, she was now happy with Mark and happy for Owen and Cristina.

"Why did they break up for a few hours?" Mia asked, now more interested in the gossip than her homework.

"Well," Nico replied, getting into full gossip storyteller mode, "You know that your dad and my mom were in Iraq together. At one point they like liked each other and your dad was having some PTSD issues and was confused about how he felt and stuff about my mom and Aunt Cristina asked him if he loved her or my mom and he didn't answer her!"

Emma looked at Nico in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"No way!" shouted Mia at the same time.

"Oh yeah," confirmed Nico. "But then there was a guy in the hospital with a gun wearing his people shooting hat because he wanted to kill the doctors who worked on his wife because she died."

'People shooting hat?' Teddy thought. She'd never told Nico about the shooting but her daughter had used her own term, 'sooo my kid.'

The girls looked at Nico with their 'omg' faces.

"Yeah," Nico agreed with their expression. "He had shot Uncle Derek and Aunt Cristina was performing surgery on him because my mom was an awesome teacher. My mom and Uncle Owen got out of the hospital with their patient and he realized Aunt Cristina was still in there and he figured out all his feelings and stuff and went back in for her."

"Awwww," chorused the girls.

"I know, right?" agreed Nico.

"Did you hear anything good about your parents?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," the gossip monger nodded, "They dated and broke up because my dad slept with someone else because they weren't exclusive. So my mom broke up with him. Then like four or five months after the shooting thing my mom and dad got back together and that's that."

Emma grinned, "I'm glad."

"Me too," Nico smiled. "My mom said that if Shane becomes a manwhore, dad is a dead man."

Teddy walked into the kitchen to get them back on task. "When did you hear that?"

"I can't reveal my sources mom, you know that."

Teddy laughed. "Well hold off on the gossip until your homework is done."

The girls grudgingly got back to their work.

"And tell your dad to stop feeding your gossip addiction."


End file.
